Lifting devices, such as moveable platforms have been used for many years. These lifting devices allow for the vertical movement of a weight.
Most lifting devices are difficult to operate and suffer from safety problems. A primary safety issue with lifting devices is the unintended release of the lifting mechanism under load. Therefore, many ratchet devices include a locking mechanism. However, in prior art devices, the locking mechanism is subject to unintentional triggering and therefore unintentional release of the weight.
Thus, it is clear that there is an unmet need for a lifting device, namely a ratchet stand, that protects the user from unintentional release of the weight placed thereupon, using as few mechanisms as possible.